Eyes Wide Open
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hannah asks Neville for help.


**Title:** Eyes Wide Open  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Neville/Hannah  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 708  
 **Summary:** Hannah asks Neville for help.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Charms - Bonus Assignment - Write about opening your eyes for the first time (figuratively or literally)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt - Abbott family

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **June Event - Level 2 (Medium) - Hannah Abbott

 **Famous Witches and Wizards Cards Challenge:** Prompt Used - Romance genre, Twin, Immunity

 **Minor Character Bingo Card Challenge:** Character Used - Hannah Abbott

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Herbology

 **taming the muse livejournal community:** Prompt Used - Snake Eye's View

* * *

Hannah never thought she was one to have a snake's eye view. She prided herself about being open-minded and looking at the big picture. Even with what she believed to be a broad view of life, Hannah knew she tended to ignore people she didn't have interaction with on a daily basis. She sometimes got lost in her own world, her very imaginative mind taking over, and her best friend Susan was forced to bring her back down to reality.

So, when she started struggling with Herbology, she didn't know who to ask. She knew she could ask Professor Sprout, but she knew it would make her feel stupid to go crying to her Head of House. Hannah wasn't used to struggling in subjects. She didn't do absolutely outstanding in any one subject – never one to be particularly exceptional – but she was decent in all of them and never got lower than an acceptable. Now one of her grades were being threatened and Hannah didn't know how to handle it. It didn't help that she didn't know anyone in Hufflepuff who excelled in that particular subject.

Susan rolled her eyes as Hannah complained about her problem during lunchtime. "Isn't it obvious?"

Hannah slowly blinked, tilting her head and looking at Justin and Susan in confusion. "What is?"

Justin and Susan shared twin expressions of exasperation. "Ask Neville Longbottom for help. Everybody knows he's the top Herbology student in our year. He's probably better than some of the upper years as well. It's the one subject he excels at and he's so nice. I'm sure he'll agree to tutor you."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hannah scratched her head, grinning sheepishly.

Justin shook his head. "You never think about the obvious, Han."

Hannah pouted before she flounced over to the Gryffindor table, her eyes locked on the fumbling fifth year. "Hi, Neville." She waved, smiling her best smile.

Neville looked startled by her appearance, but like always, he put on a polite smile. "Hi, Hannah. Can I help you with something?"

Hannah nodded. "I sure hope so. I'm falling desperately behind in Herbology and everyone knows you're the best. I was hoping you could tutor me? Please?" She did her best puppy dog eyes.

Thankfully, Neville didn't seem to have immunity to her greatest weapon. "No problem."

Hannah sighed happily. "Thank you so much. I'd really appreciate it."

"How about a couple of hours before dinner? We can meet at Greenhouse 4."

She nodded. "Thank you so much for your help." She leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Ignoring Neville's surprised expression, she raced back to the Hufflepuff table, pretending she didn't hear Susan's giggling and Justin's raised eyebrows.

She shrugged off their questions. She wasn't sure why she kissed him, even if it was only on the cheek. All that mattered was it had felt right.

Hannah and Neville met up two hours before dinner like they planned. Neville had a way with words as he explained the principles behind Professor Sprout's lessons. His face lit up with his joy and his hands gestured wildly, trying to get Hannah as interested in the subject as him.

Hannah slowly blinked, listening intently to everything he said. It felt like her eyes have been opened for the first time. She had never really noticed Neville before, except when he did something clumsy, but she started to see what he could be in the future.

"You would make a wonderful Herbology professor," she interrupted an impassioned speech.

Neville halted in his explanation, his gaze wide. "Um, thank you. That's actually what I want to do. Professor Sprout has already told me what I need to do in order to get my mastery in Herbology.

She could feel her cheeks redden as she smiled. "Good, you should definitely do it."

Neville smiled, he own cheeks red. "Do you have any specific questions?"

Hannah bit her lip, suddenly seeing how absolutely amazing Neville was. "Would you be my date for the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

He silently nodded, obviously lost for words.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Good," Neville echoed, their fingers almost touching on top of the desk.

She couldn't wait to tell Susan about this.


End file.
